Jecker One Shots
by Don't Try To Change My Melody
Summary: In my desire to start writing again, I've started critiquing all of my old stuff. These are a bunch of Jecker oneshots I've written in the past. I've only made minor changes to them, mostly just small grammar fixes.
1. Smile- Happy Birthday Thea!

******Set post 4x04. I wasn't sure who you'd want, so I perused your profile and took a guess since you'd written several Jecker fics. Happy Birthday Thea!****

 ** _You're better than the best_**

 ** _I'm lucky just to linger in your light_**

Becker watched as Jess' fingers flew nimbly across the keyboard, listened to the sound of her voice as she directed the team towards the anomaly. He was normally on the field when she was doing this, he'd never actually witnessed her in action, it was impressive. He'd worried when he'd heard she was only nineteen, but it had quickly become obvious that she was, in fact, the best.

He hated medical leave, but on the upside, it gave him more time to spend with her, they'd actually become incredibly close. It wasn't that he liked Jess that way, of course…she was just easy to talk to.

"Do you need any help, Jessica?" he asked, coming up behind her quietly.

Jess jumped, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just…I don't know.. edgy today for some reason."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, immediately concerned, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Jess closed her eyes, "It's fine, just been a long week I guess."

 ** _Cooler than the flip side_**

 ** _Of my pillow, that's right_**

 ** _Completely unaware_**

 ** _Nothing can compare, to where you send me_**

That night Becker lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Something had been off with Jess today. He knew it was none of his business, but he wanted it to be, he wanted to be the one she came to when she was upset.

He shouldn't though, caring for Jess was a bad idea…if something happened to him, she would be left alone, left to mourn him. The selfish part of him didn't care, the selfish part wanted to drive to her flat and take her in his arms, hold her close and never let go.

 ** _Lets me know that it's okay_**

 ** _Yeah, it's okay_**

 ** _And the moments where my good times start to fade_**

The selfish part of him won, and he drove to her flat, completely uncaring of the fact it was after one in the morning. He knew her well enough to know she'd be awake, he just needed to know she was okay.

The halls were quiet as he walked to her door, knocking softly.

"Who's there?" her voice came from the other side of the door, anxious, slightly afraid.

Of course, it was after one, she wouldn't exactly be expecting company.

"Jessica, it's me, Becker."

Jess opened the door, looking confused and wearing a camisole top and silky shorts.

Becker swallowed hard, she looked…wow.

"Becker, what's wrong?" she asked, standing back and letting him in.

"Nothing…I… I was worried about you, I have been since this morning," he stammered out.

Jess walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for him to sit beside her.

"You came over here at one in the morning, because you were worried about me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah…I know it's ridiculous and I shouldn't have…"

"It's not ridiculous, it's sweet," she smiled, cutting him off, "And I'm fine, it's just been a long week…and I've just been trying to process a lot."

"The girl at the school's death?" he asked quietly.

"Among other things…" she said, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

 ** _You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_**

 ** _Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_**

 ** _Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_**

"What other things?" he pressed, desperate to get her to open up.

"In short, I want something I can never have… someone I can never have," she admitted.

Becker felt his heart sink. Of course someone would have caught her eye, and he would be an idiot not to reciprocate her feelings.

"You fancy someone?"

She nodded slowly, "He's the most amazing man I've ever met. Handsome, brave, smart, caring, sweet…and I'm pretty sure I love him."

He was incredibly lucky, whoever Jess' mystery man was, Becker envied him.

"You should tell him, don't let him get away. You'll regret it if you do."

Jess looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with fear as she shook her head fervently.

"I can't, it could ruin everything."

"Any man would be lucky to have your affections Jess, to have you," he tried to assure her, "He would be an idiot not to return the feelings."

"You're not an idiot Becker."

Becker froze and Jess' eyes went wide as she realized what she said. He didn't give her time to try to stutter out a correction, instead he captured her lips with his.

 ** _You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_**

 ** _Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_**

"I love you, Jess. You have no idea how much I do."

Jess beamed, "You…you love me?"

"With everything in me," he said kissing her again.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling widely.

 ** _Just the thought of you can drive me wild_**

 ** _Oh you make me smile_**


	2. Forgot To Breathe

****For the Just Kiss Her Already Livejournal Drabble Tags****

 ** **Prompt by whuffle: Nothing could top that first time. He'd wanted her for so long that when they finally kissed, he quite literally kissed her breathless. She was never going to let him live it down. He'd kissed her so hard she saw stars. Blacked out.****

Jess walked into the locker room, having just returned from two weeks medical leave after the beetle incident. At first she'd remembered none of what had happened, then slowly flashes had engulfed her, almost all of them involving Becker. One of them involving the feel of his face buried in her hair as he'd kissed her hair. She sighed and leaned her forehead against her locker, wishing something would come of that kiss, but knowing it never would.

"Jess?" his voice cut through her thoughts like a knife and she spun quickly to face him.

"Hi Becker," she said, a blush creeping down her neck and cheeks, she found herself unable to meet his gaze.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine! Perfectly fine, I was fine after a couple days, but protocol and all…" she rambled.

Becker stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, hugging her close. Jess was in heaven, she loved how perfectly she seemed to fit in his arms, how amazing it felt being close to him. The last time he'd hugged her, was after the bomb accident, that had also been the night she'd realized her 'school girl crush' had become full fledged love.

"Thank you, for saving me," she said softly.

He pulled back slightly, meeting her eyes, "I'd do anything for you Jessica, most of all save you, I couldn't bear if anything happened to you."

Jess stared at him in shock, her voice trying to catch up with her mind. She didn't fully return to reality until he'd let her go and was walking away.

"Did you mean that?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"What?" he replied, turning back to her.

"That you'd do anything for me."

"Yes, of course.." he started.

"Kiss me," the two words were almost inaudible, but he caught them and he froze.

She closed her eyes, wondering what had possessed her to do that, hearing the sounds of his footsteps, she wanted to cry, assuming he had walked away. Then, she couldn't breathe, his hands were there, one on her back, the other fisting in her hair and before she could catch up, he was kissing her.

He kissed her until he heard his name leave her lips, in a plea for him not to stop. Kissed her until neither of them could think straight. Her body relaxed in his arms and she poured two years of wanting him into the kiss. They kissed until she couldn't breathe. Kissed until she didn't remember stopping, until her eyes fluttered open and she found her head cradled in his lap, his eyes watching her worriedly.

"I think I forgot to breathe," she whispered, with a small laugh.


	3. Chance Encounter- Happy Birthday pinkcat

******Dedicated to pinkcat4569 :) Happy Birthday!****

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" Becker sighed.

"Because if you had stayed cooped up in that office any longer doing paperwork, you'd have gone cross-eyed," Matt replied with a laugh.

"One drink and then I'm going home, got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Matt responded sarcastically, heading to the bar.

The sound of several giggling girls assaulted his ears and Becker tried to drown it out as he followed Matt. _I'd have rather stayed in my office,_ he thought, sitting down on a stool.

"Whatever you have on tap," he told the bartender.

* * *

"They're not bad," Jess' friend, Christy said for probably the fifth time that hour.

She'd said that about almost every guy who'd entered the bar and Jess had stopped really paying attention after the second time. Instead, she just continued letting her body move to the music. Dancing was something Jess loved, so when her girlfriends had suggested going out that night, she'd jumped at the opportunity, she needed to de-stress.

"We need more drinks!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I'll get them," Jess offered, "Everyone want the same thing as they've been drinking?"

"Yes," the three other girls almost chorused.

Jess made her way to the bar, and leaned against it, "Martini, dry, two gin and tonics and a strawberry daiquiri," she told the bartender, with a smile.

She glanced to the left and caught sight of the two guys Christy had mentioned earlier, she was right, they were cute.

She'd turned her attention away, and then froze before glancing back, it was Becker and Matt. Of all the bars, why was Becker there? Becker, the one man who managed to turn her into a rambling idiot. She was still staring when Becker turned towards her, their gazes locked and his eyes widened in recognition. Jess wiggled her fingers in a half wave before the bartender brought the drinks over and she took them, heading back to her friends.

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Matt asked, just after Jess had walked off.

"Uh, nothing," he said, drumming his fingers on the counter, "Excuse me for a minute."

Becker weaved his way through the crowd, spotting Jess almost immediately. She was dressed in a sparkly pink dress, that fell mid thigh and ungodly high, bright pink heels. He hadn't expected anything different, but still couldn't get over how sexy she looked.

"Jess," he called once there was only a couple feet between them.

She turned and a bright smile flooded her features. He was also aware of three other pairs of eyes darting between them.

"Hi, Becker," she said brightly.

"You know him?" her friend Michelle hissed.

"We work together," Jess replied, closing the distance between her and Becker.

"You look…absolutely breathtaking," he told her.

Jess blushed, "Thank you,"

"I officially hate her," she heard Stephanie mutter.

Becker heard it too and laughed softly, "Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

Jess took it without hesitation and followed him a few feet away before bringing her other hand to rest on his shoulder. Their bodies fell into an easy rhythm, he spun her out and brought her back to him, even closer than before, her breath catching as her body was pulled flush against him. His hand brushed along her thigh, causing her to shiver.

He caught the reaction and repeated the motion, slower this time, and this time eliciting a small gasp. His lips came down and caught hers, and she brought her hand up to run through his hair. She parted her lips when she felt his tongue tease her bottom one. Their tongues tangled, battling for dominance.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted you to do that," she murmured breathlessly once they'd broke apart.

"I think you'd be surprised if you knew how long I'd _wanted_ to do that," he said, with a smile.

Jess blushed, and kissed him again gently. The music changed to something slower and Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and his circled her waist holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying his closeness.

"Can I ask you something? Something that's going to seem a bit forward?" Becker asked softly.

"Of course," Jess replied, gazing up at him.

"Would you want to get out of here?"

"Yes," she said unhesitant, "I met them here, so I've got my car, if you came with Matt,"

"I did," he said, "You make your excuses, I'll make mine, and then I'll meet you out front?"

"Perfect," she said, heading back over to her friends.

"Guys, I'm going to call it a night," she said as soon as she reached them.

"I bet you are!" Christy exclaimed.

"Have fun, I want details later," Stephanie added.

"I will and don't hold your breath, I don't kiss and tell," she said with a wink, grabbing her bag.

* * *

"Was that Jess you were dancing with?" Matt asked, when Becker reached the bar.

"Yes, yes it was. I hate to do this, but I'm going to leave you on your own," he said, nodding to the door where Jess was waiting, "See you tomorrow, Matt."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow," he said, looking more than a little shocked as Becker walked off.


	4. Helpless

******For the live journal Just Kiss Her community.****

 ** **Prompt: I think the whole "future predators being in the ARC and almost killing her and Lester" would have a profound effect on Jess. I think it would make her stronger and more determined to keep everyone safe. I was thinking she sneaks back into the ARC every night after her shift has ended and goes to the armoury to practice shooting targets. Becker could stay late one night/come back to get something he forgot/fall asleep at his desk and catch her and ask her why she is there and preferably it should end with them kissing****

Becker rubbed his eyes and sighed, he was never going to finish this paperwork. A recent spike in the amount of anomalies hadn't given him time to take care of it, and he'd gotten drastically behind.

He stood and stretched out his stiff muscles, deciding to take a break and go shoot a couple targets before returning to the paperwork. When he reached the target range, he swiped his armband under the entry keypad and walked in, stopping in his tracks as he heard the sound of gunfire.

 _Who would be here this late?_ he thought, walking deeper into the room.

The sight in front of him shocked him. Jess stood, gun raised in front of her, firing at the target. Her shot was slightly off center, her stance completely wrong, he noted out of habit of correcting his men. She looked completely focused, and frustrated. Becker walked forwards and put one hand between her shoulder blades, and the other on her hip, causing her to jump and fire wide before dropping the gun.

Becker cursed himself for sneaking up on her, "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Jess removed her headgear and turned to face him, swatting his arm, "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" she cried.

"No…just help with your aim. I wasn't thinking that you didn't know I was here….Why are you here?"

"I'm practicing," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I realize that, but why after everyone has left at…one in the morning? If you wanted to learn to shoot, I would have more than happily taught you," he replied.

"I didn't want to bother you…you've had a lot on your plate. I just….I'm tired of being helpless, Becker…"

"Jessica, what are you talking about? You are not helpless. If it weren't for your voice in our ear on every mission…there are several times one of us could have died."

"That's just it Becker, I want to be able to protect this team by doing more than just staring at a damn computer screen!" she cried, exasperated, "If something like what happened when Lester and I were here alone, happened again…I want to be able to do more than follow him around like a terrified puppy!" she exclaimed.

Becker stared at her wide eyed, partly because he didn't think he'd ever heard her curse, and partly because he felt like an idiot for not having considered giving the field coordinator safety training sooner.

"Jess…I'm sorry, I should have made sure you knew how to defend yourself. I should have taught you myself, but I didn't because…" he trailed off, catching himself before he admitted the real reason.

"Because what?" she pressed, expression softening into curiosity.

"Nothing, look why don't I start teaching you the basics tomorrow?"

"Because what, Becker?" she asked, "Why does teaching me basic defenses bother you?"

"For more than one reason, Jess…because you shouldn't need them, you're supposed to be safe here!" he cried, "I'm supposed to keep you safe," he added, the words barely audible.

Jess stepped forward, blue eyes locked on his hazel ones.

"You do, you always have. Remember the beetles?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his arm, "But you can't always be here Becker."

"I will always protect you Jessica, always and I'm going to start by making sure you can protect yourself."

"Thank you," she smiled, "What was the other reason? You said there was more than one."

Becker backed away, letting her hand fall from his arm, only to have her advance on him.

"It's not important, Jess," he said, stepping into the wall behind him.

"It is to me," she murmured, closing the distance between them.

"I can't do this Jessica. We can't do this… Every time I'm close to you, I want to touch you…to kiss you, that can't happen."

"Why? Why can't it? Especially if we both want it to!"

"Because I could get hurt or killed and you don't deserve to have to go through that. Because I can't afford a distraction, especially not one who's so close all the time," he explained.

"One, I think it should be my choice if I want to run the risk of getting hurt. Two…" she stepped closer, to where there were only mere inches between them, "…it sounds like I'm already a distraction."

She was right, on both accounts.

"Why do you have to make this so impossible on me?"

"Because, I don't want you to run again Becker. Every time we get close to something, you shut down."

"That's because you deserve better than an emotionally inept soldier Jess."

"I happen to be in love with my emotionally inept soldier," she countered, smiling at him.

He brought his lips down against hers, wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling the other hand in her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed her deeper, savoring the feel of her lips beneath his.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless and grinning like idiots. Becker kissed her one last time before putting the tough soldier front back on.

"Tomorrow you're going to learn to shoot properly and then you are going to have dinner with me, no arguments," he said before turning and heading for the door.


	5. I Kind Of Think I Love You

******Dedicated to Squabble, because your review on What Happened In Mystic Falls got me thinking…no pun intended, I swear.****

Becker remembered the day they'd met, with her bright personality, he'd been worried about her ability to control the field in a job as dangerous as this. She was so innocent, so untouched by the horrors of the world around her, but she'd quickly proved herself more efficient than anyone he'd ever worked with.

While making sure he understood everything in the files, and the new protocols, she'd been all business. Then, there had been the light teasing to get him to smile, and in return, he'd found himself teasing her, something he'd never done before to a coworker. It was so easy though to relax and loosen up around her.

 _ _I think I'm in trouble.__

"Bring me back some chocolate," she'd called after Matt as he left the ARC, "But nothing with orange, that's just weird."

Becker had stopped at a small sweets shop on his way back from the anomaly, and gone in, still in full military wear. He'd attracted some very strange and even uncomfortable looks from the owner and shoppers.

"Can I help you, sir?" the owner had asked, uncomfortably.

"I need your best bar of chocolate, nothing with orange though, apparently it's weird."

The lady laughed before coming back with a bar of milk chocolate. When he'd gotten back to the ARC, he'd lay it on the ADD console. Jess had turned and saw it, just as he walked off.

"Thank you!" she'd called, turning in her chair.

"Nothing with orange in it, right?"

"Right," she said, smiling brightly.

 _ _I think I could fall in love with that girl.__

Becker pulled his black t-shirt slowly over his head, the motion causing the sore muscle in his leg to protest. The pain was so intense, he wanted to cry out in agony, but he bit it back.

"You okay?" Jess' voice came from the locker room doorway.

"Yeah," he said weakly, leaning against the counter.

He stood back up and struggled to get his tank top on, before reaching for his jacket.

"Here let me help you," she said, rushing forward, and helping him get the jacket over his arm on the injured side.

As she worked, her knee accidentally bumped his leg.

"Sorry, sorry, god I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, voice a whisper now.

"It's fine," he tried to assure her, "Just a scratch."

Seeing the look of horror in her eyes, he knew he never wanted to cause it again, even unintentionally.

 _ _I think I'd rather die first.__

When his foot had hit the pressure pad in Ethan's flat, he'd accepted at that moment he would die. He only prayed the explosion wouldn't be enough to reach the parking garage.

Jess entered the flat, EMD raised in front of her.

"Jess, Jess, don't shoot, it's me," he hissed.

Every second Jess stayed there, working to disarm the bomb, all he could think was, _please don't let her die because of me._

When the bomb stopped just as she cut the wire, he fell to the ground, exhausted, before leaping back to his feet as Jess ran at him and launched herself in his arms. He stroked her hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, wishing he never had to let her go.

 _ _I think I want to take a chance on her.__

Becker woke up in the medical bay, chest sore, it hurt to breathe. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Becker?" a quiet voice came from beside him.

It took everything in him to turn his head to look at her. He took in her red rimmed, bright blue eyes, and tear streaked face, before closing his eyes briefly.

"You weren't crying because of me, now were you?" he asked hoarsely.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He tangled his hand in her hair, taking in the feel of her body against his and her scent.

"I was so worried," she admitted quietly.

"Jess, you don't need to worry about me," he said, stroking her hair.

"I can't help it," she said, pulling back to meet his eyes, "In case you haven't figured it out, I kind of love you, Captain Becker."

"Come here," he said motioning for her to lean back down.

When she complied, he let his lips brush hers, gently at first, and then the kiss deepened, all the feelings they'd been hiding for months pouring into it.

 _"_ _ _I think I kind of love you too, Jess Parker."__


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

Becker sank to the ground against the concrete as soon as he exited the panic room. Jess had almost died. The mere thought of that, still made him sick to his stomach.

The strength in which the thought of never seeing Jess had hit him was astounding. He couldn't even fathom the idea of coming to work and not seeing her, or hearing her brightly colored heals clicking as she walked past his office.

When he'd held her in the back of that car, trying to keep her warm, he'd wondered if he'd ever get a chance to hold her for real, hold her until she fell asleep in his arms and woke up there the next morning.

Why had he let his determination to stay professional come between them? He should have told her in the beginning that he cared for her and wanted to be with her. And just now, he'd left, making up a lame excuse about needing to check on security stuff.

 _I should be there with her,_ he scolded himself, s _he needs me._

He went into the ARC and showered quickly, changing into civvies before driving to the hospital. He stopped on the way and bought her a huge box of gourmet chocolates, a stuffed bear and a bouquet of her favorite flowers, daisies.

When he reached her room, she was awake and talking to Abby, who saw him and quickly excused herself from the room. Jess looked over, confused by her sudden departure until she saw Becker.

"You really should not have gotten me all that," she said, smiling.

"I wanted to, so tough," he joked lightly, sitting the flowers and chocolate on the side table and tucking the bear beside her.

She picked it up and hugged it to her, smiling happily, "Thank you, Becker,"

"Anything for you, Jess," he said brushing hair away from her face.

She looked so beautiful, so innocent, lying there. Sometimes it was so hard to remember she was only nineteen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting beside her bed.

"Sore, weak, but otherwise alright. You saved my life today, thank you."

Becker reached out and put his hand to her cheek, "I will always protect you Jessica, everyday for the rest of my life."

Jess closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, and Becker gently ran his thumb over her cool skin.

"Jessica, I'm sorry I left you after you woke up…"

"You had your job to do, don't apologize for that," she interjected.

"But you needed me, and honestly, that was no more than an excuse because I was afraid I may say or do something I shouldn't, if I'd stayed.

"Like what?" she asked quietly, turning away from his hand to look him in the eyes.

"Jess…I….care about you, and I'm tired of pretending I don't. I almost lost you today, and the thought that I'd never…"

"Kiss me, Becker," she interrupted him, blue eyes shining.

Becker hesitated only briefly, before lying down on the bed beside her and kissing her softly. She wrapped her free arm, the one unhindered by the IV, around his neck, tangling her hand in his hair, she pulled him closer. In honesty, it was everything he could do to keep the kiss gentle and undemanding.

He easily kicked off his trainers, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. When they finally broke apart, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him. He turned over onto his back and she rested her head on his chest.

"When we were in that car earlier, I wondered what it would be like, holding you for real," he murmured.

"And?" she asked, glancing up at him with a small smile.

"And, I don't ever want to let you go," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Then don't," she said, making it sound like the simplest answer in the world.

With that said, she leaned up and kissed him again, her lips insistent against his. He ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed, enjoying the silky feeling against his skin.

"Jess, how…oh wow," Connor started and then stammered to a stop as he saw them kissing.

They broke apart, Jess blushing furiously. Becker simply shifted positions, wrapping his arms around Jess' waist.

"Hi Connor," Jess said, adverting her gaze as she settled back against Becker's chest and took one of his hands.

"Hey guys," Connor replied, giving Jess a quick smile and adverting his gaze from Becker, who he was pretty sure wanted to kill him, because of what happened to Jess, "I just wanted to come by and see how you were."

"Sore, weak, but otherwise, pretty perfect," she said, glancing up at Becker, who kissed her forehead.

"Glad to hear it…not that you're sore or weak…but,"

"I know what you mean Connor, don't worry," she said with a smile.

"Listen, both of you, I'm sorry about my part in all of this, for trusting Philip. If Jess had died…I'd have never forgiven myself."

Becker tightened his grip around Jess' waist protectively, not even wanting to think about if she hadn't made it.

"Connor, I don't blame you, you didn't know," Jess said quietly.

"I did, Abby tried to warn me," he said exasperated.

"Everyone's alive Connor, that's what's important. At least you know now," Becker said, speaking for the first time, "Just keep in mind if you ever do something that stupid again, and put my Jessica in danger, I will kill you."

"Noted," Connor squeaked, "I'm going to leave the two of you…yeah," he replied, hurrying out of the room.

Once he was gone, Jess shifted to where she was facing Becker, blue eyes dancing.

"Your Jessica?" she teased quietly.

It was Becker's turn to blush, "I didn't… I care about you Jess, and would like it very much if we could make what's going on between us official."

She brushed her lips across his, "I thought you'd never ask. I have no problem being yours, Captain Becker."


	7. Chapter 7 Hot and Cold

_"_ _ _And you over think, always speak cryptically, I should know, that you're no good for me."__

Jess was completely immersed in her work, and didn't even hear the footsteps behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when two hands covered her eyes.

"Dammit Becker, don't _do_ that!" she cried, knowing full and well who it was.

His deep laughter echoed in her ears.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, coming to kneel down next to her.

She glared at him playfully, she wasn't mad, she wasn't sure it was possible to _actually_ get mad at Becker.

"So how's lovely little Jess today?" he asked.

She smiled at the use of his favorite nickname for her,

"Going bored out of her lovely little mind, it's server upgrade day" she sighed, she'd been running upgrades for Phillip all morning.

"So, I shouldn't distract you then?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

 _ _Damn you Becker and your abilities to render me incoherent__ _,_ she thought annoyed…well no not annoyed, exactly.

"Actually, distractions are welcome," she breathed out finally.

"Are they now?" he asked, his lips so close to her ear they were almost touching it.

"Most definitely," she said turning her face toward him, there lips now only inches apart.

Her movement seemed to knock him out of a trance, he jerked back abruptly, rising to his feet, "Well, I would _distract_ you, but I have some work of my own to take care of," he said brusquely, hurrying off.

She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, oh how he confused her.

 _"_ _ _Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down."__

Jess didn't see Becker again until she was in the locker room, getting her stuff and getting ready to head home. She'd been lost in thought of the days events, mainly thoughts of Becker, and was unaware of his presence until she turned around and ran into him, causing him to drop some files he'd been carrying.

"Sorry!" she cried.

"It's fine, Jess," he said, bending down to gather up the papers.

She quickly knelt down to help him, gathering up the last of the papers, handing them to him, she glanced up their eyes meeting. For the second time that day, she found his nearness overwhelming.

"Jess, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you again today…for acting so weird when we did earlier." he said.

She laughed quietly, "It's fine, Becker, I'm used to _weird_ behavior with you," she made sure her tone was joking, even though she wasn't really.

He laughed too, "Sorry, I don't know what gets into me sometimes…"

"I don't think I've ever heard so many apologies in one conversation as I have this one," she laughed.

A small smile, curled up at the corners of his mouth, causing her to smile back. She loved his smile. Suddenly, he leaned forward and caught her lips with his, it was a quick, gentle kiss, but it left Jess' head spinning.

He pulled back, "I..I shouldn't have done that," he said rising to his feet, "I'm sorry Jess, I have to go, I'll see you later."

Jess stared after him dumbfounded.

 _"_ _ _You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white."__

By the time she got to work the next morning, she'd had enough. She was going to talk to Becker, she was tired of this hot and cold game he was playing with her. Stowing her stuff in her locker, she headed straight to the armory. Becker was there, cleaning the equipment, just as she'd pretty much known he would be.

"You understand that I completely don't understand you, right?" she exclaimed.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Good morning to you too, Jess," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, do not laugh at me!" she ranted.

If possible his eyebrow climbed even farther, his expression growing even more amused.

"I am tired of you treating me like we're in a freaking Katy Perry song!"

"Katy Perry?" he asked, looking confused.

"That's beside the point! Okay, you either want me or you don't. You want to be my friend or you want more. Which the bloody hell is it!"

He rose to his feet and closed the space between them, taking her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply.

 _"_ _ _We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up."__


End file.
